


Mistakes and Regrets

by TiBun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Clone Wars, Drabble, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fic, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 08:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10302134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: Anakin made another poor decision, and it cost him dearly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, I only explore the possibilities. 
> 
> Prompt from: DarthBloodOrange (DeviantArt)  
> Obi-Wan has been badly injured during a battle. Anakin didn't stick to the plan due to seeing an opportunity he thought would win them the victory. It was a trap, and Anakin knew it. But he thought that, like all the other times, it would just be easy to spring the trap and power his was through. Obi-Wan had to cover for Anakin's recklessness, and got injured.  
> Now Anakin sits by Obi-Wan's bed side in the medi-deck, full of guilt. Wishing that Obi-Wan just wake up, yell at him even... anything than laying there so pale and still, like he is already laying on his funeral pyre.

_Stupid_.

That's what he was. Stupid and reckless, and he had played with fire one too many times. He knew that now, and regret had settled heavily over his heart. It was his actions, his choice— _he_ should be the one paying the price for it!

Anakin lifted his tearful gaze once more, his vision filled with the true price of his actions. The price being paid by someone he loved, rather than his own, stupid, reckless self.

Obi-Wan lay upon a table in the medical bay, his pale skin a deathly white that bled into the white of the light medical gown and bactawraps under the harsh lights.

He tore his gaze away and turned his back to the window, squeezing his eyes shut in attempt to erase the day from his memory.

It should have been so simple, so easy. Such a simple mission. But Obi-Wan had been smarter—he always was. He'd given the order to fall back, that they would regroup and try again later. But Anakin couldn't let go of the victory he thought he'd seen. They had the element of surprise. Why give that up and have them ready for another attack when they could end it now? He'd ignored Obi-Wan's orders and pressed forward until he was surrounded and alone. Even a master Jedi couldn't take on so many droids and separatist soldiers alone. But Obi-Wan had been there, he'd gone after him and made sure Anakin would get out alive—but he'd made a sacrifice to do so.

The image of how Obi-Wan was shot down haunted Anakin. How his body was trampled into the ground. He could still feel how limp Obi-Wan's body felt in his arms after he managed to get to him and carry him back to safety. He could still feel the rawness of his throat from his screams for help, for someone to save Obi-Wan. His arms still felt so empty after how Cody had taken Obi-Wan from him and rushed him back to a transport where they could then get him to the nearest medical bay along with the other injured troopers.

"General Skywalker." One of the medical droids hovered out of the room, "General Kenobi's condition has been stabilized. I am told you are permitted to sit with him until he wakes up."

Anakin swallowed and silently brushed passed the droid, moving into the room to look down on Obi-Wan's lifeless body. If it wasn't for the medical equipment, he would have been sure his former master was dead. His breath was so shallow that his chest hardly moved at all.

"Kriff." He reached out to gently brush a lock of red hair out of Obi-Wan's face, "I—I'm so sorry…I should have listened to you…"

He sat down on a stool that had been provided for him, and he took Obi-Wan's hand in his own, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Wake up…Wake up. Yell at me—smack me! Just—do something that will show me you are still alive inside…show me I haven't lost you…" he choked out.

But Obi-Wan gave no response, not even a twitch of a finger.

"…I love you." Anakin admitted on a whisper, leaning forward and not caring if anyone saw as he pressed a gentle kiss to Obi-Wan's lips. "Please wake up so I can confess as much to you again…"

* * *

End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
